


Truth

by lunalovegoodphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry turns into a girl, Multi, Trans Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovegoodphoenix/pseuds/lunalovegoodphoenix
Summary: Harry Potter had always been a girl, but he was cursed to seem a boy until his fifteenth birthday, where he was hospitalized for a month to turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! Thank you so much for reading this book! I know, it's a little weird but... : ) Do not read the next sentence!  
> You little rebel. You're a Gryffindor.  
> Ok, you skipped over the last sentence right! Definite Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.  
> And if you're losing interest and being like gah this is boring your Slytherin.

Harry lay on the hospital bed.  
Being hospitalized was no fun, especially if it was during the school year. He knew why, of course, but just thought it was a pretty strange reason.  
That night he was to go through the most drastic change. He had spent two weeks preparing for this in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, so he was prepared for the minor tingles as he lay in the hospital bed, gulping down the sleeping draught.  
Madam Pomfrey hurried in, taking the empty bottle to be sanitized as Harry lay back, falling asleep. Drawing the curtains around him and bewitching them to stay shut until Harry opened them, she sighed heavily and went to brew some Pepperup Potion.  
Harry woke up a day later, feeling stiff and sore like he had drank a bottle of Skele-Gro.  
She opened the curtains around her bed.  
"So you're up, Rose!  
Harry took a moment to register her new name.  
"You're new name is Rose Harmony Evans," Madam Pomfrey instructed.   
Rose leaned forward to look in the mirror and saw what looked like a carbon copy of her mother.   
"I can see why," she joked, her voice a sweet soprano.  
"I sound different," she realized.  
"Well, the headmaster has announced to everyone that you were already sorted privately and were a transfer from Ilvermony." Madam Pomfrey made a shooing motion. "You are free to go."  
Freedom to Rose was heavenly. She wandered into the bathroom, locked the door, and started to undress.  
She will need a D cup, she decided, and blue and gold seemed to go best with her new red wavy hair.   
She poked her freckles.  
"I should go eat with my house," she decided, and took one last look at her reflection before she put her new girl robes on and walked toward the Great Hall.


	2. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rose(aka Harry) tries to lie to Hermione; Hermione sees right through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, guess what house I am in! LOL. ;D  
> a. Slytherin  
> b.Gryffindor  
> c.Ravenclaw  
> d. Hufflepuff

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, leaning in. Rose squirmed uncomfortably in front of her; it's hard to lie to Hermione.  
"I'm Rose. Rose Evans." She said.   
Hermione's face was unreadable, and Rose was feeling really hot; was it just her, or were the girl robes ten times warmer?  
"Are you new to England?"  
Rose tilted her head, trying to read Hermione, but her poker face was on.  
"Yes."  
Hermione giggled. Ron looked alarmed as Hermione slapped her knee.  
"Oh Harry," she burst out, "You can never lie that well!"  
Rose's eyes widened; she knew who she was?  
"Who's Harry?" She asked, playing dumb.  
And now it was Hermione's head that was tilted, and Rose keeping the poker face.  
"Don't be silly. Harry hadn't showed up for a month now; and then you turn up, looking suspiciously like his mother and with a British accent. So it's obvious; you aren't from America, like you claim."  
Rose gaped at Hermione. Her reasoning was so simple, so brilliant, yet Rose could find a loophole.  
"Hermione, maybe I just had English parents?" She tried.  
"I never told you my name..." Hermione smirked as Rose struggled for a good comeback, then closed her mouth as she found none.  
Ron gawked at Rose. "So you're saying SHE is HARRY?" he yelped.  
Hermione nodded. "Look at the facts, Ron. She knows my name, she has a English accent, she has Harry's eyes, and 'Rose' and 'Lily' are both flower names; add two and two, and then it'll be obvious!"  
Ron shook his head, then went back to the chicken. Rose picked at her food. "Hermione, please don't expose me. Please."  
Hermione squeezed her shoulder.  
"Don't worry Harry, I won't." She replied gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who guessed B?  
> HUGS!!! YOU GOT IT RIGHT!!!


End file.
